


Воспоминания об утонувшей луне

by Zainka



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainka/pseuds/Zainka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Амойская сказка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминания об утонувшей луне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memories of a drowned moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167380) by arabesque05. 
  * A translation of [Memories of a drowned moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167422) by arabesque05. 
  * A translation of [Memories of a drowned moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167425) by arabesque05. 



> Автор: **arabesque05**  
>  Оригинал здесь: arabesque05.livejournal.com/2878.html?#cutid1  
> Разрешение на перевод получено  
> Бета: **Март**
> 
> Примечание автора: _Заглавие взято из китайской народной сказки об обезьянах, которые увидели в колодце луну и решили, что она упала с неба; в сказке была какая-то мораль, но я ее не помню, так что это неважно._

> My heart is always only partly open  
>  So the words I want to tell you are forced to remain here  
>  Мое сердце всегда лишь приоткрыто  
>  Потому слова, которые я хочу сказать тебе, останутся непроизнесенными

**i.**  
Рики любит Гая. Не углубляясь в «как» или «почему» – он просто любит Гая и полагает, что этого достаточно. Ему незачем тратить время на обдумывание этого вопроса. В конце концов, они вместе росли… не упоминая о постели, они еще и лучшие друзья, а это очень много значит в Цересе. Доверие очень много значит в Цересе, и, однако, в отрыве от чувств Рики, какими бы они ни были, он знает, что _доверяет_ Гаю. 

**ii.**  
Немножко по-другому Рики ненавидит Ясона. Всякие «как» и «почему» тут понятны – в этом Рики убежден. Он каждый день повторяет их себе – и список этот растет, растет и растет, как стены, которые он возводит вокруг своего сердца. Утром, днем и ночью он повторяет, напоминает и вспоминает, пока это не въедается в самую его душу. _Вот почему я ненавижу Ясона_ , говорит он себе (но он много чего говорит себе), _вот почему я должен ненавидеть его_. 

**iii.**  
Месяцев через двадцать шесть Рики понимает, что в результате избыточного употребления все, в конечном счете, изнашивается и исчезает, ветшает и рвется. В конечном счете, слишком высокие стены не могут устоять против силы тяжести и должны обвалиться. В конечном счете, оказывается, что в душу въелось не столько, _почему я ненавижу Ясона_ , сколько просто _Ясон_. 

 

 **iv.**  
(Он не знает, смеяться или плакать над этим, и довольствуется тем, что разбивает нос Дэрилу. Ясон просто смотрит на него с мягким разочарованием, и почему-то этого взгляда _достаточно_. Почему-то Рики это немножко огорчает, и вот тогда он понимает, что _влип_.  
Разумеется, Ясон прощает его. Рики сам не знает, почему это именно «разумеется», но слово как-то подходит. Ясон прощает его, и Рики, который не хочет прощения, понимает, что пятна на его душе не сойдут. Никогда, а это жуткое слово.) 

**v.**  
_А ведь я был крутым_ , иногда думает Рики по ночам. На самом деле, сейчас скорее раннее утро, но луна еще стоит высоко в небе, ее бледный свет проникает через большие окна – призрачный и сияющий. _Как кожа Ясона_ , думает Рики. _Гладкая и бледная. Прям, девчонка_ , и у него не получается сдержать полуистерический смешок. Потому что зад до сих пор болит, и _прям, девчонка_ – ну, не смешно ли? Разве не смешно? Он дотрагивается до кожи Ясона, проводит, едва касаясь пальцами, по этой бледной груди, и, _Господи_ , думает Рики, _Господи. А ведь я был Крутым_. 

**vi.**  
На вторую неделю плена (потому что это именно плен, а он – редкое дикое животное) силы Рики немного восстанавливаются, а член перестает болеть. А еще он перестает все время спать. Бодрствовать в пустом, безмолвном доме ужасно скучно, и Рики, который просто не помнит такого, чтобы не было видно неба, который никогда не _жил_ в _доме_ , начинает нарываться. Он портит массу вещей, ломает и гнет, рвет и разбивает – но, по-видимому, ничего важного, ничего, что имеет значение, потому что Дэрил спокойно прибирает за ним, а Ясон называет это _детскими истериками_. _Детские истерики_ … вычитал, наверное, в каком-то учебнике, и что он понимает в _детских истериках_?  
– Ты не накажешь меня? – рычит Рики, поскольку полагает боль чем-то, что можно выдержать. Скуку – нет.  
Ясон делает глоток чая, смотрит на Рики ужасно доброжелательным взглядом и отвечает:  
– Но это бы означало, что мне есть до этого дело. Ты разоряешь свой дом, пет. Какое мне дело до того, как ведут хозяйство монгрелы?  
– Блядь, ненавижу, ненавижу! – кричит Рики, и Ясон говорит:  
– Да.  
( _Да_. Именно так. Да. Да. Да, всегда «да», и Рики не помнит ничего, кроме «да». _Нет еще_ – самое близкое к «нет». Но _нет еще_ все равно означает в будущем «да». Да, сказал Ясон Рики. И – да. Снова «да».) 

__**vii.**  
Во время приема – идет третий месяц заключения (словно в тюрьме, но Рики не понимает, как он несправедлив к Ясону) – он в первый раз видит птицу. Рики не помнит, кто хозяин (если вообще знал), и решает, что это в любом случае не имеет значения, поскольку все блонди, в сущности, либо _Ясон_ , либо _не Ясон_.  
– Оно летает? – шепчет он, не в силах отвести взгляд. Ему и хочется дотянуться и потрогать, и как-то страшновато. Ясон кивает и называет это _птица_. Рики повторяет странное, чужое и красивое слово, удивленно и по-детски:  
– Птица.  
– Она тебе так нравится? – спрашивает Ясон, и взгляд у него какой-то странный.  
Рики моргает, оборачивается к нему.  
– А? Что?  
– Ты улыбаешься, – говорит Ясон, в его голосе слышится что-то ужасное и, в то же время, очень тихое. – Я никогда еще не видел, как ты улыбаешься.  
– О, – откликается Рики, на самом деле не слушая. Он доволен, что Ясон не заставляет его заниматься сексом с каким-нибудь расфуфыренным зазнайкой.  
(Птица вовсе не красива, перья у нее довольно тусклые, но она легко порхает по клетке, щебеча очень милую песенку. Глаза у нее удивительно ясные. Рики заворожено смотрит и повторяет: _Птица_.) 

__**viii.**  
– У меня когда-то была мать, – говорит Рики, слова сваливаются с губ стремительно и неуклюже. – Она была очень хорошенькая, мне кажется, и рассказывала всякие истории. А потом умерла.  
Погруженный в чтение Ясон безразлично _хмыкает_ из-за книги, но этот звук означает, что он услышал. Рики вцепляется в этот отклик, и еще больше слов, искаженных и плохо согласованных, сваливаются с языка. В этом пустом доме всегда тихо, и в своем одиночестве он боится, что забудет, как говорить. Боится забыть, что ему есть, что сказать. 

__**ix.**  
– В сезон птицы совершают перелеты, – говорит Ясон. – Вероятно, через две недели они пролетят над Танагурой. Хочешь посмотреть? Поедем со мной домой. Они часто садятся на мое окно. – Он смотрит на Рики в упор. – По-моему, тебе все равно не очень нравится в Апатии, да?  
– Где ты живешь? – спрашивает Рики вместо ответа. Он не знает, почему ему понадобилось задать вопрос, ведь по всем законам Ясон _владеет им_. Наверное, решает Рики, потому же, почему Ясону понадобилось пригласить, а не просто приказать; Ясону хочется притвориться, что он _вежлив_ , и Рики хочется притвориться, что он хоть что-то _контролирует_.  
– Видишь то здание? – Ясон указывает в окно, и Рики тянет шею.  
– Самое высокое?  
– Да, – говорит Ясон. – Я живу на верхнем этаже.  
На это ответить нечего – только засмеяться, давясь и задыхаясь.  
– Надо, блядь, думать, – хрипит Рики. – Надо, блядь, думать, гребаный блонди. Блядь. Да чего я, блядь, вообще спрашиваю?  
Однако потом, когда он, как обычно, курит после совокупления, а Ясон смотрит на него сонным, довольным взглядом, Рики говорит очень тихо:  
– Я поеду с тобой.  
– Прошу прощения?  
– Я поеду с тобой домой, – повторяет Рики, устроившись среди подушек. Он кажется очень маленьким и очень юным. Рики смотрит в окно и не замечает странного выражения, мелькнувшего на лице Ясона. – Мне бы хотелось увидеть птиц. 

__**x.**  
– … и она выходит за принца, и все, блядь, счастливы и ляляля, а в брачную ночь она разбивает гребаную хрустальную туфельку и пронзает принцу сердце осколком. Ха, спорим, он, блядь, так и не понял, что происходит. Ессно, ее за это убивают, и сраный злой дядюшка становится, блядь, королем и обкладывает, блин, всех налогами, и жизнь людей разрушена и все такое, а потом королевство разваливается, мудацкие соседние страны вторгаются, и всех продают в рабство. – Рики переводит дыхание и выдыхает куда-то в ключицу Ясона: – Конец.  
Смех Ясона, тихий и спокойный, скорее не грохочет, а сотрясает. Рики слышит ласковую насмешку, но этот звук нельзя назвать недобрым.  
– По-моему, там было как-то по-другому, – говорит Ясон, наблюдая из-под тяжелых век, как Рики задумчиво гладит кончиками пальцев несколько прядей его светлых волос.  
– И фиг с ним, – отвечает Рики. – Мой вариант лучше. – Он завязывает пряди в узелок и смотрит, как узел сам собой развязывается, неспешно развертывается длинными петлями. Он снова завязывает – с тем же результатом. Раньше никто и никогда не играл с волосами Ясона; он думает, что надо бы велеть Рики перестать, но… _позже_ , говорит он себе. _Еще несколько минут_.  
– Так как там на самом деле? – сонно спрашивает Рики через некоторое время. – Ясон?  
– Во-первых, – начинает Ясон, – сказки обычно начинаются словами «Жили-были» или «Давным-давно», а не «Твою мать». – Он с опаской смотрит, как Рики сжимает кончики его волос и крутит их пальцами. Золотые пряди завиваются спиралями. Рики выдыхает долгий хрипловатый смешок, и Ясон просто не может себя заставить отвести руки мальчика.  
– Видишь? – произносит Рики. – Мой вариант лучше. – Он зевает. – А как дальше?  
И Ясон рассказывает, наблюдая, как смыкаются черные ресницы. Когда дыхание Рики становится ровным, Ясон поправляет руку, чтобы Рики нормально лежал на постели, а не полусидел, привалившись к его груди.  
– Мм? – бормочет Рики, не открывая глаз. – Мама, уже все?  
На миг у Ясона от удивления перехватывает дыхание. Потом он выдыхает чуть слышно:  
– Да, Рики.  
Рики приподнимает тяжелые веки. Сонно вглядывается в Ясона щелочками глаз.  
– Ясон? – бормочет он.  
– Да, – отзывается блонди.  
– О, – как-то мирно хмыкает Рики. Немного хмурится. – Мой вариант был лучше, правда?  
– Правда…  
– Мм, так и думал. – Глаза Рики закрываются. Он шепчет: – Но, Ясон, завтра ты расскажешь мне еще? Жили долго и счастливо и все такое? – Он улыбается очень слабо, сонно. Есть что-то ужасно юное в его запрокинутом лице, что-то тайное, что-то хрупкое. Ясон опускает голову и целует Рики легко-легко. – Мм, – бормочет Рики и засыпает.  
Много позже, в темноте, Ясон, наконец, расслабляется. И шепотом обещает луне:  
– Расскажу. 

__**xi.**  
Прилетевшие птицы, как и обещал Ясон, присаживаются на окно.  
– Откуда они? – спрашивает Рики однажды за завтраком. В его голосе нет детского задыхающегося удивления, но больше нет и пресыщенного безразличия. Что-то очень яркое и очень чистое сияет в глазах. – Куда летят?  
– Север, – отвечает Ясон. – Юг.  
– Мудак, – фыркает Рики, разгадав, наконец, это заявление. – Что за дерьмовый ответ? Разве блонди не полагается быть жутко упертыми насчет грамматики и завершенных фраз и говорить жутко правильно и вежливо, как и положено гребаным ломакам, и все такое прочее? Ну, ведь так?  
– Нет, – отвечает Ясон.  
– Врешь. Ты просто не можешь признать, что я прав.  
Проявляя величайшее терпение, Ясон откладывает газету. Смотрит на Рики.  
– Пет, – начинает он, и Рики ощетинивается. – Кто из нас блонди: ты или я?  
Возможно, год назад – или даже всего несколько месяцев назад – Рики бы гневно зарычал, услышав такой высокомерно-снисходительный тон, скинул завтрак со стола и попытался придушить Ясона. Но он стал немного смирнее или немного благоразумнее, а может быть просто _взрослее_ , и потому Рики только громко чавкает и говорит, преувеличенно энергично двигая челюстями, так что Ясону видны плохо разжеванные синие хлопья у него во рту:  
– Я просто высказываю мнение со стороны. Потому что, знаешь ли, я беспристрастен. И все такое.  
– Беспристрастен, – повторяет Ясон мягко. – Беспристрастен. А ты…  
– Подожди, подожди, – Рики машет ложкой, чтобы заставить его замолчать. И Ясон, которого никогда не заставляли молчать и даже не перебивали, хмурится немного, но (вероятно, потому что это _Рики_ и это _Ясон_ ) подчиняется. – Я знаю, какое выражение лица здесь подходит. Вроде того Снобистского взгляда, которым ты меня все время меряешь. Я упражнялся. Хочешь поглядеть?  
– Не особенно, – медленно произносит Ясон. – Но ты хочешь мне показать, так что продолжай.  
Рики откладывает ложку, которая при этом скорее звякает, чем лязгает о фарфоровую тарелку. Рики учится манерам. Он немного откидывает голову назад и как-то свысока смотрит на газету Ясона. На мгновение в его лице появляется что-то по-настоящему ледяное, высокомерное и надменное, в складках губ – жесткость и горечь, и что-то черствое, замкнутое и _мертвое_ в глазах. Ясон хмурится: такой Рики ему не нравится. Потом мальчик скашивает глаза, глядя уже не на газету, а просто на кончик носа.  
– Бля, – говорит Рики и зажмуривается. – Ой. Бля.  
– Возможно, было бы проще, будь у тебя нос длиннее, – безмятежно замечает Ясон.  
– Отъебись, – ворчит Рики, и это звучит так естественно, так легко. Словно эти слова стали привычкой или утратили свое значение, или, может быть, приобрели новое. – Заткнись. Сегодня чудесное утро. Хватит его портить. – Он закрывает левый глаз и пытается разглядеть кончик носа. Потом закрывает правый глаз и пробует снова.  
– Что ты делаешь? – несколько недоуменно интересуется Ясон.  
– Знаешь, что по-настоящему непонятно?  
– Да нет. Но ты…  
– Хочу сказать тебе, – договаривает Рики, закатывая глаза. Странный жест; Ясон не совсем понимает, его смысл, но постепенно выясняет, что он может означать и насмешку, и презрение, но иногда и юмор, и даже дружбу. – Черта с два. Блонди и ваше раздутое самомнение. Думаешь, мне нравится говорить с тобой, да? Долбоёб.  
– Разъебайка, – легко откликается Ясон. – Возмутиться можешь позже. Что ты хотел мне сказать?  
Рики моргает. На мгновение прищуривается, словно назло Ясону начнет возмущаться _сейчас_. Потом выдыхает, глубоко и тяжело, крепко сжав побелевшие губы.  
– Угу, ладно, знаешь что, блонди? Не будем об этом. Потому как я, черт подери, _великодушен_. Не будем об этом, и тебе лучше…  
Ясон подпирает щеку рукой в перчатке и, чуть склонив голову, смотрит на Рики. В глазах его вспыхивает веселье.  
– Что ты хотел мне сказать, пет?  
– Не зови меня так. У меня есть _имя_.  
– Рики.  
– …Знаешь, если закрыть один глаз и прищурить второй, можно увидеть кончик носа, но если пытаться смотреть обоими глазами, только голова заболит? Почему так? Глубинное или там пространственное зрение, или еще какая хрень? Серьезно?  
Минуту Ясон молчит. Потом произносит:  
– Ты очень чудной.  
– Да заткнись ты, – отвечает Рики и вновь берется за довольно, надо сказать, размокшие хлопья.  
Ясон еле заметно улыбается и берет чашку чая. Спрашивает Рики:  
– Хочешь, я поговорю о твоем «Парадоксе носа» с Раулем? Он врач. Весьма вероятно, у него есть книги на эту тему…  
Рики поднимает глаза, искоса глядя на Ясона. Бормочет что-то вроде: «Никакого, бля, чувства юмора».  
– Рики?  
– Нет.  
– Ладно.  
– Иногда, – добавляет Рики, глядя в окно на птиц, сидящих на балконе. Город окутала золотая рассветная дымка. – Иногда ответы не нужны. Есть вещи, которые лучше не пытаться объяснить.  
– Возможно, – уклончиво произносит Ясон. Отодвигает стул и встает. – Я иду на работу.  
– Мм, – бормочет Рики, не оборачиваясь от окна. Ясон собирается. Он уже открывает дверь, когда Рики выдавливает, пусть и неохотно, обиженно: – Пока.  
Ясон поворачивает голову, оглядываясь.  
– Рики, – говорит он.  
– Ага, ага, ага, иди на фиг. Отъебись, – рычит Рики, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. Ясон выходит из комнаты и очень тихо закрывает за собой дверь. Слегка улыбается. Небо, когда он поднимает голову, не особенно синее, но солнце очень яркое. Рики сказал: _сегодня чудесное утро_.  
Сегодня чудесное утро. 

__**xii.**  
Однажды утром Ясон просыпается, а Рики кормит птиц. Странное это ощущение почему-то – просыпаться одному. Не неприятное, уверяет себя Ясон… он не настолько привык, что _рядом_ кто-то есть, чтобы отсутствие этого кого-то стало _неприятным_. Переходы от нормы к отклонению всегда кажутся странными, и это естественно: чувствовать некую дезориентацию в странных, неожиданных ситуациях.  
(Проснуться без Рики… это _не больно_ … немного похоже на ощущение, когда просыпаешься среди ночи оттого, что ноги холодные. А еще живот, грудь, руки, плечи и голова. Может быть, потому, что где-то в глубине маленькая часть _Ясона_ тоже холодна.)  
«Досада» определяет это ощущение Ясон, чувствуя себя слегка выведенным из равновесия. Что-то внутри говорит ему очень тихо, как неправильно, что на соседней подушке не разметались темные волосы, что простыня рядом с ним смята, но пуста, что матрац не продавлен слегка под весом другого тела. _Досадно_ , раздраженно думает Ясон.  
Это надо исправить.  
– Рики? – зовет он, поворачиваясь и приподнимаясь на локте. Рики сидит на перилах балкона, и стайка птиц расселась вокруг него. Некоторые сидят на нем. Они что-то аккуратно клюют.  
Ясон приказывает:  
– Возвращайся в постель.  
– Я кормлю птиц, – отвечает Рики. С другого конца комнаты его голос звучит, словно откуда-то издалека.  
– Возвращайся в постель, Рики, – повторяет Ясон. В его голосе неудовольствие, некая избалованность и, пожалуй, злость.  
– Они голодны. Я их кормлю.  
– Пет, – в голосе Ясона появляется сталь. – Пет. Сюда. Быстро.  
– Птицы…  
– Прекрасно могут прокормиться сами. Это не твоя забота. Я не люблю повторять дважды, пет.  
– Ненавижу тебя, ублюдок, – отвечает Рики, но спрыгивает с перил балкона и возвращается в комнату. Скованные движения, в неестественной походке – едва сдерживаемая ярость. Он напряженно присаживается на край постели, потом ложится на бок – спиной к Ясону.  
Блонди вздыхает и протягивает руку через пустое пространство, чтобы ласково потянуть Рики за плечо. Рики вырывается и сдвигается ближе к краю. Ясон хмурится:  
– Какое ребячество, – и тянет снова – уже не так ласково. Рики сопротивляется, как всегда, но Ясон сильнее, выше, больше. Очень скоро голова Рики укладывается на плечо Ясона, а одеяло укрывает обоих. Ясон зевает – в этом нет ничего неэлегантного: как лев. – Спи, – бормочет он. – Еще слишком рано.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – шепчет Рики в грудь Ясона. Это звучит очень горько.  
– Мм, – бормочет Ясон. – Это ты так думаешь. А теперь спи.  
– Ненавижу. Они были голодны, – продолжает Рики каким-то хриплым, скрипучим шепотом, словно горло скребут ржавые гвозди. – Ты не знаешь, каково это – быть голодным. Не знаешь, как это больно. Не знаешь, что значит страдать. Ты _ничего_ не знаешь. Ублюдок.  
Возможно, Ясон ничего этого не знает. Но, думает он, я знаю, что такое холод. Я знаю, каково это – лишиться тепла. Это я знаю. 

__**xiii.**  
– У тебя по-настоящему длинные волосы, – рассеянно замечает Рики, осторожно дергая несколько прядей. Сегодня он на редкость общителен. Ясон не против; он позволяет себе расслабиться, слушая ровное журчание голоса Рики. – Гай бы иззавидовался. Знаешь, он ни разу не стригся с тех пор, как нам было… не помню… шесть? Может, семь. Был один такой старпер с морем стаута и… в смысле, нам было по семь, понимаешь, молодые и _впечатлительные_ , а у него был _стаут_ , так что ты просто не поверишь, во что мы тогда верили. Так тот старик наболтал всякой лабуды, а Гай был тогда просто _тормозной_. А старик, он… _Чем длиннее у человека волосы, тем больше у него_ … – Он ловит взгляд Ясона – ленивый, но смеющийся.  
– Мм? – говорит Ясон.  
– _Флаконы с шампунем_ , – отвечает Рики. Губы Ясона чуть-чуть дергаются. – Но, как я сказал, Гай тогда был таким _тормозом_. Да и пьяные мы были… всего _семь_ лет. Так что, наверное, его, в общем, нельзя винить, что он решил, будто длинные волосы означают большие яйца.  
– Мм, – говорит Ясон.  
– Хотя… знаешь, что по-настоящему забавно? – спрашивает Рики. – Когда я в первый раз увидел тебя… помнишь? Ты тогда полез не в свое дело и вообще, хоть я и был в полном _порядке_ … нет, правда, _был_. Фиг с ним. Не знаю, почему, но… вот о чем я тогда думал. О том старом дурне. Я подумал: _У людей с длинными волосами большие флаконы с шампунем_. Разве не странно? Правда же? Правда странно. Вот о чем я думал. – Он смеется, но отрывисто и как-то невесело. Потом произносит странно тоскливо: – У тебя были такие длинные волосы, когда мы только встретились.  
– Они и сейчас длинные, – спокойно отвечает Ясон.  
– Ага. Длинные. – Рики кивает, и печальное лицо светлеет. – Ты когда-нибудь стрижешься?  
Ясон сонно смотрит на Рики.  
– Разумеется, – отвечает он. – Первый вторник каждого месяца.  
– Девчонка, – ехидничает Рики. И взвизгивает, когда Ясон легко проводит кончиками пальцев по его животу, по косточкам таза, по… – Ладно-ладно! Беру свои слова обратно! Тебе не надо ничего доказывать, только… блядь, Ясон! Дашь ты мне отдохнуть хоть _пять секунд_? Чтоб тебя, у меня ж все болит!  
– Пять секунд, – соглашается Ясон и замирает.  
– Минут. И убери руки, – шипит Рики. – Положи поверх одеяла, чтобы я видел.  
– Ты мне не доверяешь? – спрашивает Ясон. – Я ведь обещал. Я всегда выполняю то, что обещал.  
– Руки, – приказывает Рики, и Ясон послушно кладет руки поверх одеяла. Руки у него изящные, с длинными пальцами и красивой формы, а еще сильные, умелые и властные.  
– Ты мне не доверяешь? – снова спрашивает Ясон.  
– Я тебя не люблю, – отзывается Рики.  
– Ну, – снисходительно хмыкает Ясон, – это ведь не одно и то же, верно? 

__**xiv.**  
Однажды Ясон приносит Рики кормушку для птиц.  
– Повесь где-нибудь, – бросает он равнодушно. – Но больше не трогай этих птиц. Ты не представляешь, какие странные болезни они могут разносить.  
Рики надолго замолкает, и это так необычно. Потом говорит очень тихо:  
– Спасибо, Ясон. – Это звучит неестественно, сухо, механически. Ясон хмурится, но потом замечает смущение на лице Рики. Смущение, задумчивость и удивление.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Ясон и улыбается, довольный. – Хорошо.  
– Хорошо, – повторяет Рики и поднимает глаза. Он долго смотрит на Ясона, недоуменно нахмурив лоб. В его глазах потерянное выражение, и он смотрит на Ясона так, словно блонди знает ответы. Словно Ясон знает дорогу домой.  
(Словно, возможно, Ясон и _есть_ дом.) 

**xv.**  
Декабрь – тихий месяц. Теперь Рики не говорит, чтобы заполнить тишину ( _он учится слушать_ ), зато чаще улыбается. Они неумелые и кривые, рикины улыбки, странно тоскливые и парадоксально веселые. Яростный темный свет в глазах по-прежнему ярок, как всегда, но теперь в лице появилось странное тихое спокойствие; что-то похожее на терпение или согласие, но и то, и другое не совсем верно. Ясон не может подобрать определение, и это его немного смущает. Нельзя сказать, что это выражение украшает Рики, но Ясон думает, что, возможно, ничего красивее в жизни не видел. 

**xvi.**  
Обычно Рики не гуляет после обеда, но уже несколько недель у него не было возможности (или намерения) выйти из дома. И когда Ясон говорит, что сегодня вечером ему надо уйти к какому-то заносчивому, непонятному блонди – что, вероятно, включает раздевание догола, раскрашивание тела и пляски вокруг костра в набедренных повязках (его немножко беспокоит, что последнее время все мысли о Ясоне так или иначе связаны с наготой), – Рики спрашивает:  
– Можно мне пойти?  
– Прошу прощения?  
– В смысле… идет снег… можно мне пойти с тобой? Тебе даже не надо брать меня в дом или еще что. Я посижу в машине. – И после паузы добавляет – очень серьезно: – Но не думай, что я согласен развратничать на людях. Если ты заставишь меня заниматься с кем-нибудь сексом, мне, наверное, придется на самом деле нассать в чашу для пунша.  
– Можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь, – отвечает Ясон. – И я уже несколько месяцев не заставлял тебя ни с кем совокупляться.  
– Ага, – ворчит Рики. – Потому как сам _порвал мне жопу_.  
– Вряд ли. – Ясон выглядывает в окно, смотрит, как снег падает мягкими хлопьями, закручивая воронки. – Нам не нужно брать машину, если ты действительно хочешь посмотреть снег. Идти недалеко.  
– Ладно, – говорит Рики и выходит следом за Ясоном из дому. Снег тихо поскрипывает у них под ногами, дыхание клубится белыми облачками пара. Тихий зимний вечер, и народу на улицах немного. Волосы Ясона сверкают в лунном свете.  
Мягко падает снег. Ясон спрашивает:  
– Тебе холодно?  
– Не-а, – отвечает Рики. Молчит, а потом спрашивает, запинаясь: – А тебе?  
Ясон смотрит на Рики очень синими глазами.  
– Нет, – говорит он. – Нет, мне не холодно. 

**xvii.**  
Разговор, состоявшийся в один из последних дней:  
– Ты правда веришь в «жили долго и счастливо»?  
– Нет. Но, мне кажется, «жили долго» вполне достаточно.  
– Ясон…  
– Мм?  
– Я… ведь ты же мне этим и угрожаешь все время, да? Что я навеки буду твоим петом?  
– Это не угроза, Рики. Но да. На это я и рассчитываю.  
– …Ты всегда выполняешь то, что обещал, да, Ясон?  
– Значит, ты мне доверяешь?  
– …Ты все время твердишь, что любить и доверять – не одно и то же. 

**xviii.**  
Что важно: Рики ненавидит Ясона. И любит Гая. Вполне возможно, что он ненавидит Ясона не меньше, чем любит Гая. 

**xix.**  
Что еще важнее: Рики, не желая и не сознавая того, любит Ясона чуточку больше. 

**xx.**  
_-and what happens after happily-ever-after?-_  
-we live, i suppose. we live.-  
…и что случается после «жили долго и счастливо»?..  
…мы живем, надо полагать. мы живем.  
**Plastic Tree's** _«moshimo piano ga hiketa nara»_  
  
_we were once upon a time in love_  
Случилось так, что мы полюбили друг друга  
**Counting Crow's** _«accidentally in love»_

13.09.2009


End file.
